<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yksi kaikkien, kaikki yhden by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405256">Yksi kaikkien, kaikki yhden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, suuri ikäero, synkistelyä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jotain hän sentään tietää elämästä ja sen menettämisestä eikä halua itse imeä sielua.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yksi kaikkien, kaikki yhden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Luin monta Sirius/Harrya putkeen, liian monta, ja sitten siitä syntyi tämmöinen. Ehkä muustakin, mutta kuitenkin. Kirjoitettu 2012 ja taitaa olla ensimmäinen <i>oikea</i> Sirius/Harryni koskaan, se edellinen oli kuitenkin vain Harryn päässä kokonaan. Ehkä tämäkin on, mene ja tiedä =P Kiitokset Lizille ja Nappelille esiluvusta ja rohkaisusta. Ja ei, tämä ei sitten jatku.</p>
<p>Huomaathan, että Siriuksella ja Harrylla on suuri ikäero! Tässä ficissä ei kuitenkaan mitään kuvailla, vihjaistaan vain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p>
<hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mutta miksi?"</p>
<p>Sirius kävelee edestakaisin kuin häkkiin suljettu villieläin. Kieltäytyy näkemästä Harryn kosteita silmäkulmia, juonteille vääristyneitä suupieliä. Sylissä väänteleviä käsiä. Haluaa eikä osaa olla vastuullinen ja aikuinen, kun menetti oppimisvuotensa. On epävarma, huopaasoutaa, kunnes pää räjähtää ja kutistuu ja valkenee, koska Siriuksen <i>on pakko!</i> Jotain hän sentään tietää elämästä ja sen menettämisestä eikä halua itse imeä sielua, ottaa sitä vastuulleen ja henkensä päälle. <i>Ei Harrya.</i></p>
<p>"Siksi koska sinä olet lapsi ja minä aikuinen", Sirius lopulta viskaa viimeisen vahvimman <i>totuuden</i> Harryn silmille, ja tämä heilahtaa kuin lyötynä. "Eikä sitä muuta aika eikä sota eikä minkäänlainen läjä hyvääsyntymäpäivääkortteja", Sirius vielä murahtaa ja valuu vasten nurkkaa, kädet silmillään. "Olen pahoillani, Harry, kaikesta. Olin liian heikko."</p>
<p>Tuolinjalat riipivät lattiaa ja Sirius <i>tietää</i>, että hänen pitäisi nousta, pahoitella jälleen ja lähteä, ennen kuin... Harry polvistuu Siriuksen jalkojen väliin ja pyyhkii suortuvat hänen silmiltään. Painaa arpisen kätensä Siriuksen elämännähneelle poskelle. Pyyhkäisee kuolemaa maistaneilla huulillaan Siriusta otsalta, nenänvarresta. Painaa nuoren, vuosikausia taistelleen vartensa Siriukseen kiinni ja kietoo jalkansa tämän ympärille. Ne joilla polki Voldemortin kumoon.</p>
<p>"Olen voimakas meidän kahden edestä", Harry kuiskuttaa Siriuksen korvaan ja täyttää sen toivolla, hurmiolla, nuoruudella, ennen kuin... Sirius työntää Harryn pois ja pakottaa silmänsä porautumaan, imee itseensä loukkaantunutta pelokasta uhmaa kuin kuiva taulusieni. Tallentaa <i>muistoihinsa</i> ilmeikkäät silmät, leuan itsepäisen kaaren, kalpeat huulet ja rakastaarakastaarakastaa väärin ja kierosti ja <i>syntiä tihkuen</i> viimeistä kertaa ennen kuin... Harry hypähtää jaloilleen ja kääntää selkänsä.</p>
<p>"Eikö minulle jää sananvaltaa tässä? Kuitenkin <i>olen</i> maailman silmissä aikuinen, sanot sinä mitä hyvänsä." Harryn jännittyneet hartiat puhuvat tärinällään, pidättelevät, toivovat ja uskovat vielä viimeiseen asti, ennen kuin...</p>
<p>"Ei sinulle jää", Sirius valehtelee ja punnertaa ylös, vaivalloisesti, vastoin tahtoaan haluaan järkeään, mitä mielettömyyttä! Mutta kuitenkin, milloinkaan ei ole liian myöhäistä korjata virhettään. Harry on nuori, hän unohtaa kyllä. Sirius ei koskaan unohda, mutta painolastia on jo tarpeeksi, ei siinä pieni lisä enää tunnu. Vuorenkorkuinenkaan.</p>
<p>Sirius laskee kätensä Harryn olalle, <i>viimeistä kertaa, vihoviimeistä!</i> ja valuttaa rakkautensa takaisin sinne, mistä sen varasti. Ei yritäkään saada Harrya ymmärtämään, koska ei ole mitä ymmärtää. On vain vanha mies ja hänen virheensä.</p>
<p>Ei ole olemassa onnellisia loppuja, ja Siriuksen on nyt oltava vahva.</p>
<p>Heidän molempien puolesta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>